Watching Over You
by Alice - Aiden
Summary: Momiji finally visit his sister Momo, with the help and understanding of Tohru. -One Shot- A rewrite on Chapter 74, Volume 13 of Fruits Basket.


"**Watching Over You"**

_Well this was fun to write, and almost made me sad at certain parts._

_This contains spoilers of Fruits Basket Volume 13, chapter 74. _

_This should really happen, in Fruits Basket in the chapter 74, lol. _

_So I rewrite it in my version at the end. _

_I do not own Fruits Basket in anyway, I just own the last ended of the plot. (no ocs is in here, forget that lol)_

**"Watching Over You"**

It was one sunny morning, when Tohru Honda decided to visit the Sohma family main house on her best friend Arisa behalf. You see Arisa had quit her recent job and got hired in a Family Restrant, because she couldn't see Kureno anymore. She waited for weeks and even months, but he didn't come to the store again on her swift, so Tohru wanted to visit Kureno, if he is the same man that Arisa saw and talk to him to go see her.

Tohru, tighten one of her hand into a fist in front of her determined to see Kureno.

'Just gather up your courage,'

She told herself, pressing the button on the speaker/door bell/ slash intercom and when she pulled back, she felt all of her courage slipping away. She shake her head violently.

'N-No my courage'

No one replied to Tohru, not even foot steps to the door to see who it is in the first place.

'maybe I go take a walk and come back to calm my nerves.'

She started to walk away from the door after waiting minutes on who ever and begin to circle the Sohma Main House. All she could see is walls, that keep people outside of its campus.

'If there's the slightly possibility that Arisa wants to see.. is in there.'

She looked over the walls of the compound, and suddenly a she could hear faint classical music is being played inside those walls.

'That sound. I can hear music...coming from inside..so this is a violin...I wonder who's playing? it sounds a little sad.'

Tohru thought, going into her own thoughts. A sad impression appears on her face, until a girl with short blond hair, tied up in a bright blue ribbon bumped into her. Of course Tohru thought it was her fault, snapped back into reality, bowing her head every five seconds saying sorry, but then she looked up at the person who she bumped into and gasps in surprise.

It was the little girl that Momiji told her about, his sister.

"You...you're Momiji-kun's sis-" She cut herself off, when she remembered that Momiji told her that his sister didn't know that she's is his sister. That his papa and mother had keep her way from him.

'Oh no Momo-san doesn't know she's Momiji-kun's sister!!'

The girl Momo, looked up at Tohru with something in her eyes.

"Onee-chan, you know him? You know Momiji?" She asks.

Tohru put her hand by her chest thinking on what to say.

"Are you his friend? Did you come to see him?"

"um..yes, he is a friend of mine..."

"You can't get inside can you?"  
'She knows abour Momiji-kun?'

Tohru nodded her head and Momo grabbed Tohru's skirt with a tug and tried to drag her off.

"This way." She said, and Tohru allowed Momo to drag her.

"Momo will show you the way." She said.

Tohru have a confuse impression on her face, they both could still hear the violin being played in a far distance from them.

They passed walls after walls, Momo tugged on Tohru skirt once again.

"This way, This away! The secret entrance is here"

They stopped in front of a huge hole in the wall of the Sohma house wall.

"You can go in from here."  
'for me to go this way, its trespassing! If they caught me it will be a lot of trouble for everyone.'

Tohru ball up her two tiny hands into a pair of fist once more.

She came this far and she will finished this to the end....for Arisa-chan.

So after a long five minutes debating to her self what she should do, but at the end she decided to enter anyway with Momo on her heals.

"My friend from inside told me about this place. They wouldn't let me in the front so I came in secretly so we could play" Momo whispered to Tohru, doing trees and bushes left and right trying to get to the small house that comes in their view.

"Momo-san, are you acquainted with...Do you know Momiji-kun?"

Momo stopped walking and so did Tohru and a sad aqua surrounds Momo.

"I know him. I met him once. In Papa's building. I thought he looked like mama. But when I told mama, she got surprised and said he does not look like her. Papa said I can't see him anymore. but then I found it. When I was playing in secret. Momiji's house. On that day he was playing the violin. When ever I can...I come to watch him...I watch him in secret," Momo said sadly. A few tears slip her eyes while she told Tohru her tale.

Tohru felt sadness for the girl and Momiji.

'Momiji-kun'

"Y-You don't talk to him?"

'Momiji-kun...Momo-san'

Momo looked at the ground sadly.

"cuz papa said not to" She said, and Tohru put her two hands on Momo's shoulder tightly holding back her tears as well. Momo tugged on Tohru's skirt and she looked up at her. Her tears were still down out of her eyes.

"But Onee-chan, you're his friend right? Momo showed you the right way, right? So please do momo a favor. Ask Momiji..."

She tugged tighter on Tohru's skirt.

"Ask Momiji if he'll be Momo's big brother! Cuz he looks like mama. Mama said he doesn't but he looks just like her. Momo wants a big brother. To talk to and to play with. Momo started learning to play the violin...so we could play together. I bet it would be fun. You can see him every day...Ask him please." Momo said, with a sob.

"I promise that I'll ask him Momo-san." Tohru promise the best she could.

Momo let go of her skirt and then Tohru walked to the first house.

She walked onto the porch, and to the glass door sadly.

She tap on the glass softly.

A minute or two the glass door opens revealing a surprise Momiji.

"Tohru?"

Tohru had sad tears in her eyes.

"You surprised me. Whats wrong? Why are you here? Come in side anyway." Momiji said, moving out of the way for Tohru to walk inside.

Tohru walked inside the house and Momiji silently closed the glass door. Tohru looked at her surroundings.

They were in the kitchen and she saw the violin on the bar, alone.

The music had stopped moments ago.

The violin brought memories of Momo to Tohru and she gasped, crunching her chest as she is doing so.

"You're kind of dirty Tohru. How did you get here? Where did you come from?"

Tohru didn't answer, her eyes were staring at the floor and Momiji knows that their really something wrong with her now.

He put his hand on her cheek softly and Tohru looked at Momiji.

Their eyes lock to each other.

"Tohru.. what's wrong?" He asked again, kindly.

Tohru gasps, when his hand left her cheek and took a hold of her hand.

"V-Violin...You play the violin?"

"Yup, I been slacking on it since I started high school, through. Ever since I stopped going to see my teacher."

"You stopped?"

"yeah."

'We could play together,'

Tohru remembers Momo words ten minutes ago.

"B-But you'll still play the violin right?"

Momiji caught on to Tohru, and his impression turned into a sad one himself.

"Momo wanted to learn to play the violin, so papa wanted her to learn from my teacher because he's famous. So papa made me stop learning from him. But really...Papa is scared of me..getting close to mama and Momo. He's scared. He doesn't want the happiness he worked so hard to rebuild to be destroyed...He doesn't want to be hurt anymore. He's afraid that he'll be hurt. If they saw me." Momiji said sadly, he let go of Tohru's hand and took a few steps back sadly.

Tohru stumbled forward to Momiji.

"But mom-san...She wants to see you... but Momo-san, actually it was Momo-san who brought me all the way here. It's true. Its really true. Momo-san...Momo-san knows about you for all this time...All this time, She's been watching you all this time Momiji-kun! Just like you always watched over her! Momo-san has been listening to your violin. She says she wants to talk...to you. She wants to play with you... She wants to know if you're be her B-brother!" Tohru cried out to Momiji, tears rolling down her eyes, feeling Momo's pain all at once.

'Even through they want to see each other...even through the ones they want to see are just a stone's throw away'

A few moments of silence follows after Tohru's speech and Momiji turns his head away from her for a second.

"So..it is true. Papa said that Momo was curious about me. I see. She's been watching me." He said at last looking through the glass window, seeing the girl Momo, hiding in the bushes watching his house.

"What should I do?" He whispered.

''Why? Why can't they see each other? Why can't they let their feelings grow?'

"Tohru.. My dream you know? It's to be a violinist. I want to be a violinist..and have a small concert and papa and mama and Momo will listen to me play." Momiji said, he took a glaze at the door.

Momiji hugged Tohru.

"Please don't cry anymore." He said softly and minutes Tohru sobs became to an halt.

"I have to see him... No matter what..."

"See who? Who do you want to see?"

"I come here to see Kureno-san." Tohru whispered.

She looked up at Momiji.

"I know he's in the middle of the Sohma compound. I don't want you or anyone else to come with me. It will cause so much trouble. Just please take this time to go see Momo-san." Tohru said. Momiji is about to argue about that. He wanted to go with Tohru to make sure she stay safe...but the look he gave Tohru, he know that she wanted him to see Momo-san more than everything at this moment.

He smiled.

"Alright Tohru...Just stay in the grass area and if anyone caught you, just tell them my name." He said, he stand up and walked to the glass door. In another second, he opened it up and Momo was waiting for him.

"Thank you Momo-san." He said to himself, as Momo ran up to him engulfing him in a huge hug.

He hugged back, letting his tears to flow down.

**The End**

_Please review everyone ^^_

_I don't except alot of reviews, just like at least one. lol_

_Sorry for the spelling or grammar mistakes._

_-Nunnally_


End file.
